


favorite

by ruinsrebuilt



Category: Band of Brothers
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M, Married Couple, luztoye, some side babe/roe, this is just super fluffy y'all
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-21
Updated: 2016-12-21
Packaged: 2018-09-10 20:28:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8937988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ruinsrebuilt/pseuds/ruinsrebuilt
Summary: In which George and Joe are newlyweds (and maybe get a puppy). *Can be read as a sequel to Brokenhearted Bastards*





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for an ask on tumblr, requesting lots and lots of domestic-y LuzToye fluff.  
> I had a lot of fun writing this. Domestic LuzToye is one of my favorites (hehe cheeky title joke hehe) but I  
> couldn't resist throwing in some Babe/Roe too. Hope you enjoy! <3 
> 
>  
> 
> (Unbetaed. You have been warned.)
> 
> See end notes for french translation.

George sighed happily and gazed down at the ring on his hand. The simple, frosted silver band was smooth and cool on his skin. The only distinguishing feature was on the inside of the band. One word. 

‘Joe’.

He liked the plain ring more than he probably should, but he couldn’t help it. He loved the idea that he got to wear something that said to everyone he met that he belonged to Joe. 

As much as he loved that idea though, he loved the idea of Joe’s ring more. His beautiful husband was out in the world, at that exact moment, wearing a ring that declared to everyone that he was taken. He was George’s, and George’s only. 

In a moment of weakness George pulled their wedding album off the shelf for the third time that day. The album had just arrived a few days ago and when he had first laid eyes on it all he wanted to do was relive the best day of his life, over and over again. 

He flipped lovingly through the photos, laughing at the shots from later in the evening, when wine had been flowing. Several of the boys had had too much to drink by that point, and it showed in their smiles and they way they leaned on each other. 

Ron’s eyes were distant, unable to focus as he stared in the general direction of the camera. Bill leaned heavily on Babe who was tipping precariously towards Gene. 

The picture had been snapped right before a massive pile-up, of which George had ended up at the bottom. It was his second favorite moment of the night. 

One only had to be there in order to know his first. They had said their ‘I Do’s’, the cake had been cut, and the evening was coming to a close. 

The only thing left was their first dance. 

George had been looking forward to it all evening, and Joe had been dreading it just as much. He had never never been much of a dancer, and with his prosthetic leg, not to mention the dozens of pairs of eyes on them, he was genuinely nervous. 

George knew this though, and when it came time for them to step onto the dance floor he reached confidently for his new husband and swept him into a slow, graceful waltz. 

Joe was taken by surprise — it was their unspoken tradition that he was the one to lead — but George had known just what to do to put him at ease and help him enjoy their special moment. 

He let out the breathe he had been holding since the music started and buried his face in George’s neck. For those precious minutes it was just them and the music.

George smiled at the only picture that had been taken of the moment. It was dark and a little blurry, but it captured the feeling of closeness that had hung around them all like the warmth from a fire.

The wedding itself had been a small, intimate affair, with only their close friends, and a few select family members invited. They hadn’t had a lot of time to plan because after Joe asked him, George had been insistent they get married as soon as possible.

What could he say? He was anxious to spend the rest of his life with his husband. 

Husband. Even the word made George giddy. 

Come to think of it though, George hadn’t seen his hubby for awhile. 

They were technically still enjoying their week long honeymoon, but at day five they were desperately low on food. And George, being the considerate person that he was, had volunteered Joe to make the trip to the grocery. 

He knew he should probably make sure Joe didn’t need his help, but he really wasn’t fond of the idea of leaving the wedding album. George sighed. The things he did for love. 

Pulling himself off the couch with a groan, he went to their bedroom and grabbed his phone from the nightstand. 

He was listening to Joe’s angry voicemail greeting (which involved a long pause at the beginning and some not very nice words, followed by a short demand for a name and number) when he heard the sound of a key in the door. 

He walked around the corner just in time to see the door glide open to reveal Joe Toye, in all his ruggedly handsome glory. “Hubby! So good to see your face. I missed it, you know.” George bounded up to Joe and planted a kiss on his cheek. 

Joe’s husky laugh matched his voice. “Well now, maybe I should disappear more often.” 

George shook his head. “Nope. I do not approve of this plan. It is one hundred percent shit. I’d much rather you stayed with me.” 

George was about to ask where all the food was when he was distracted by something moving in Joe’s jacket. 

His eyes widened considerably and he tapped on Joe’s shoulder. “I don’t mean to alarm you but.. there seems to be something in your shirt.” 

Joe chuckled and reached into his jacket, pulling out what looked to be a clump of fur. George was about to ask what the hell it was when the fur started moving and finally realization dawned on his previously startled face. 

George squealed. “A puppy? Gimme gimme!” 

He reached out and snatched the pup, who was now squirming excitedly. It looked to be a husky, with it’s mix of black and pale-white fur and the biggest blue eyes George had ever seen. 

In a strange way the pup sort of reminded him of Gene. 

“Where did you get him?” George let out a giggle when the puppy reached up to lick his face. 

“Well I went back to that pet store Web said he found you outside of that one day, and tried to find the puppy you had been talking about. The clerk said he had just been adopted.” 

Joe shrugged apologetically, as if this was his fault. “I was on my way out when I spotted this little gal.” 

“Oh, she’s a she.” George repeated the obvious, looking at the squirmy pup with newfound wonder. His smile when he looked back at Joe was brilliant. 

“Joe. We have a daughter.” 

Joe blinked at him for a moment before recovering. “Yes, George, you are the father of a bouncing baby girl. Congrats.” 

“Hey this is a team effort. Daddy.” George winked at Joe. 

Joe blushed. Actually, swear to god, blushed, which was something completely unheard of, and he knew he would never hear the end of it. 

In an effort to distract George, who was looking at him gleefully, he said “Hey, why don’t we go shopping for some things for this little miss? I didn’t get anything but the puppy, and she’s gonna need food, bowls, a collar, a bed, toys, tags—” He ticked things off his fingers. 

“I agree.” George declared, holding the puppy out to him. “Here, hold daughter while I grab my coat. You got the keys?” 

 

+

 

Soon they were in Joe’s truck, rattling their way to PetCo. The pup was curled up in George’s lap, George stroking her dark fur every couple seconds. 

Every once in a while Joe would sneak a glance when he thought George wasn’t looking. How had he gotten so lucky? He had a beautiful, bouncy husband who accepted — and loved — Joe with open arms, despite his flaws. 

George hadn’t even batted an eye when Joe brought an animal home. He’d hit the jack pot as far as husbands go. 

Joe looked at George admiringly from the corner of his eye. Not only was he easy company with his light hearted and easy going nature, but he knew exactly how to handle Joe’s own stubborn, and sometimes gruff, nature. He definitely wasn’t afraid to push Joe around when he needed to. Joe thought back to a time when George had yelled at him because he wasn’t taking care of himself. 

He had been kind and tough, and the perfect match for Joe.

‘Get you a man who can do both.’ Babe’s sassy advice echoed in his head. Joe bit back a chuckle. He had certainly followed that advice. 

 

+

 

Before Joe knew it they were walking into PetCo, George still holding their tiny bundle, now fast asleep in his arms. 

In a stage whisper George asked “Where to?” 

Joe blinked at him. “How should I know? It’s not like I make a habit of roaming the aisles of PetCo, since before this afternoon we didn’t even have a pet.” 

George rolled his eyes. “So helpful.” 

Thankfully a clerk walked up to them, having seen their hapless expressions, and gave them helpful directions as to where they could find each item on their list. They thanked the man, then grabbed a cart and got to work. 

George was practically floating through the store, Joe dutifully following him with the cart full of accessories. They chose the largest, fluffiest dog bed in stock, a blanket with fire hydrants on it, and the special puppy-formula dog chow, along with small puppy-sized bowls. 

Currently they were trying to decide on a collar. There was an endless selection of colors and patterns and George was set on the one with little paw prints, while Joe was arguing for a simple deep purple. 

It seemed they were on the verge of an impasse when finally they came up with a solution. Puppy paws for now, purple for when she was grown. 

Psh, Joe thought, this parenting thing is a breeze. 

They were on their way home again when it occurred to Joe that they had yet to pick a name for their new addition. He said as much to George, who nodded. “I’ve been brainstorming but I just can’t come up with anything that fits.” 

Silence filled the car again as they both tried to come up with a name that would suit their baby girl. 

After several more minutes Joe sighed in frustration. “Picking a name should not be this hard, but I hate everything I come up with.” 

“Ah ha!” George yelled. 

The puppy yelped in surprise but George was too excited to notice. Joe reached a hand over to his lap and gave her a soothing rub behind her ear. “What?” 

“We could have a naming party!” 

“A what?” 

“You know, a naming party.. You invite all your friends over and have a competition to see who can come up with the best name. Usually it’s done for babies, but since this little girl practically is our baby I think it counts.” George nodded decisively. “Yep, it definitely counts.”

Joe had learned a long time ago to not question George’s harebrained ideas. As long as there was no physical danger involved, Joe didn’t fight it anymore. 

He sighed. “And I suppose you’ll be wanting to have this party right away?” 

George nodded emphatically. “I think tomorrow is good. We’ve gotta give her a name ASAP.” 

“But what about the honeymoon?” Joe tried not to sound whiney but he really did just want to hole up in their apartment and not see anyone for the rest of their week off. 

“Oh hush, you know it’ll only be a few hours, and then it’s back to the honeymooning.” George wiggled his eyebrows suggestively. 

Joe grumbled under his breath. “Goddamnit why can’t I ever say no to you?” 

“Because you loooooove meeeeee.” 

“God knows why.” 

George looked at him with those big puppy dog eyes of his. “I think someone needs a kiss.” 

Joe groaned but had to bite back his smile when George leaned over and planted a soft kiss on his lips. “If only I weren’t driving right now, I’d show you how to really make it up to me.” He gave George a look that made him nearly blush. 

“Ah well. Later then.” He winked at George as they pulled into the drive. 

“Later? Why not now? We are home after all.” He looked so damn hopeful that Joe almost gave in, but he decided messing with his husband would be worth waiting a little longer. 

“Ah yes, but you have a party to prepare for, remember? And if you’ll recall, we have no food in the house for said party.” 

George visibly deflated before throwing a mock glare at him. 

Joe laughed. “Help me get the princess set up in her new home and then you can go out for supplies while I babysit.” 

George grumbled under his breath. “Yeah yeah, of course you get to stay with daughter while I go do the job you were supposed to be doing earlier.” 

He really didn’t mind though, he had always loved shopping for parties, and the thought of Joe spending some bonding time with their little one warmed him down to his toes.

 

+

 

Joe waved one of the puppy’s little paws as George drove away, then carried her back inside. It was unbearably warm in the main room so he grabbed their wedding album and carried it and the pup into the bedroom. 

Switching on the ceiling fan, he sat on the bed, the puppy in his lap. She was worn out from their earlier escapades and settled contentedly into Joe’s lap, licking his hand and laying her head on his thigh, just above where his prosthetic started. 

Joe opened the photo album and smiled. He knew George had been looking at it because every time he did, he left sticky notes marking his new favorites. 

The newest note was on a blurry photo of the two of them sharing their first dance as husbands. It had one word on it. 

Favorite. 

Joe smiled fondly and angled the album so it was within eyesight of the pup. “See that princess? That beautiful man right there is your Dad. He takes good care of lost pups like us.” 

The pup sniffed at the photo before unceremoniously licking the place where George’s face was. 

Joe’s laugh was full. “That’s right. It’s our job to make sure Dad gets lots and lots of kisses. Think you can do that?” 

Mentally, Joe knew she couldn’t understand him, but her answering bark was so enthusiastic and the timing so perfect, he couldn’t help but laugh. 

 

+

 

The party was in full swing and George was in his element, happily flitting from guest to guest, holding up their new pup and making introductions. 

Babe and Gene, who had arrived a little later because of Gene’s work schedule, came over and patiently waited for their turn to meet the new addition to the Luz-Toye household. 

Babe held her first, laughing as she wriggled in his hands, and tried to climb his shoulder. “You’re a beauty, aren’t ya? Hey Gene, come hold her.” He gave his boyfriend an encouraging smile. 

Gene stepped cautiously to Babe’s side and gave the puppy an uncertain look. 

George watched them carefully. He knew from Babe that Gene was a little skittish around dogs, but he hoped that since she was still a puppy that she would be an exception, and that they could build a trusting relationship from the ground up. 

The pup yipped as she was handed carefully to Gene. 

His surgeon’s hands were gentle and she immediately settled against him, calmer than they’d ever seen her (awake at least), front paws on his chest as she looked him in the face. Gene watched her just as closely, and ever so subtly smiled. With a whine she reached up and licked his nose, leaving it a light pink color. 

“Oh mon amour, tu es plus douce que je ne l’imaginais.” He whispered. “Tu me rappelles âme que j'ai aimée une fois.” 

Joe came up behind George and put his arms around him, watching the two of them in awe. “What’s this?” 

George shook his head. “I don’t know. They seem to calm each other.” 

They watched them for several minutes, Gene and the pup studying each other. Gene seemed to remember himself, and looked up from where he had sunk against the wall, puppy in his lap. 

“She’s beautiful.” 

“Thanks.” Joe smiled. “You two seem to have a connection. I think she liked it when you spoke french. What did you say?” 

Gene gave Joe a sad smile. “Just that she reminds me of someone..” He didn’t seem inclined to say any more and Joe didn’t push him. 

He pulled Babe aside later on. “Hey, is Gene okay? Something seemed to be bothering him earlier.” 

Babe sighed and glanced sadly over to where Gene sat, cradling the puppy again. “We just found out his best friend was killed. She was an army nurse. That’s how she and Gene met. They said it was some sort of explosion.” 

Joe’s heart went out to Gene. He had experienced the pain of losing friends in battle, and it was not something he would wish on anyone, let alone someone as tenderhearted as the doctor. 

“What was her name?” 

Babe gave him a misty smile. “Renee.” 

 

+

 

“Alright everybody, listen up. May I have your attention please!” George gleefully banged a spoon against his glass. “Joe and I have discussed it, and we have decided on a name.” 

He let the words hang in the air, trying to build up the anticipation. 

“After some great suggestions such as: Jane or Charlotte from Web, Faye from Skip, and Tracey from Lieb, we have come to a decision.” George turned to Joe. “Drumroll please.” 

Joe rolled his eyes and beat his fingers on the table. 

“We have decided to name our little princess after a real life hero. From now on, she shall be known as Renee Luz-Toye.” 

A cheer rose up and everyone toasted to Renee as she ran around their feet, barking excitedly. 

Gene’s head whipped up in surprise and he caught George’s eye. There were tears forming in his own eyes as he mouthed ‘Thank you.’ 

George shook his head and pointed at Joe, who was watching the exchange and trying to wipe subtly at his eyes. 

Carefully, so as to avoid stepping on Renee, Gene walked over to Joe and pulled him into a hug. “Thank you.” 

Although Joe wasn’t usually much for unnecessary touching, he leaned into the hug and held on tightly. “Thank you. And for what it’s worth, I’m sorry. I’m here if you need me. I also know a good doctor, if you want one to talk to. George has the number.” 

Gene nodded and let him go, turning to hug Babe, who was hovering nearby. 

Joe caught George’s eye and couldn’t help but notice the proud shine in them as the familiar orbs looked back at him. 

 

+

 

“Is she asleep?” Joe asked George, who plopped onto the bed with a sigh. 

“Yep. Out like a light. I think the party wore her out.” 

Joe smiled. “She had a blast, didn’t she? We’ll have to have the guys over more often. Gene especially.” 

George laid his chin on Joe’s shoulder, looking up at him with bigs eyes. “I’d never seen you so sentimental before. I thought it was really sweet, what you did for Gene. The hug was a nice touch.” 

“Oh really? It didn’t make you jealous, seeing me embrace another man?” Joe teased. 

“Not a bit. In fact, it actually turned me on.” George wiggled his eyebrows. “I think it’s time I made it up to you for the mid-honeymoon party.” 

Joe chuckled, running his teeth over his bottom lip. “That’s right. Now… where were we?”

**Author's Note:**

> I feel like this probably doesn't need pointed out but just in case, the names recommended by the guys are significant. Web is a literary guy so he suggested names after well known authoresses (Austen & Bronte), Skip suggested Faye I think we know why, and Lieb's suggestion stemmed from his obsession with Dick Tracey. 
> 
>  
> 
> Also here is the translation for the french that Gene whispers to Renee: 
> 
> Oh mon amour, tu es plus douce que je ne l’imaginais.  
> Oh my love, you're sweeter than I imagined. 
> 
> Tu me rappelles une âme que j'ai aimée une fois.  
> You remind me of a soul that I once loved. 
> 
> (Courtesy of google translate. I have no idea if the translation is any good. If not, I am so sorry.) 
> 
> Thanks again for reading!


End file.
